Under the Mistletoe
by DragonQueen103
Summary: Just another Coreny Christmas! Enjoy!


**Hello internet! Bonus Christmas story for you all! I know that most of you wanted a Coreny story, so here it is! **

**I don't own Grojband or the song which needs no introduction!**

"Oh the first day of Christmas, my true love sent to me, a partridge in a pear tree!" Corey sang from the Grojband stage. He was wearing a santa hat over his usual beanie and holding a sheet of carol lyrics that Kin had printed out for them. Kin and Kon (each wearing an elf hat) were sitting on the couch, digging through a box of old decorations.

"Hey Kin?" asked Kon.

"Yeah?" replied Kin without looking up.

"What's a partridge?"

Laney sighed from across the room where she was putting up the Grojband Christmas tree, "It's a type of bird, Kon"

"Ohhh…" replied Kon, "I thought it was another name for a pear,"

"Why'd you think that?" asked Corey as he jumped off the stage.

"Because it's in a pear tree! Why would you put anything but pears in a pear tree?"

Laney rolled her eyes and smiled, "Have you guys decided what to put on the tree yet?"

Kin pulled out two strings of tinsel, "I was thinking maybe purple and silver, or red and gold,"

"Really?" asked Kon, "I just wanted to cover it in popcorn strings!"

Everyone laughed, "We can put _one_ popcorn string on. But while Kin finalises the colours for the tree, we can at least put the fairy lights on!" said Corey with a smile.

"Cool!" replied Laney, "I found them over here…" she pulled a box full of Christmas lights out and tipped them onto the floor. They were all a tangled mess. Everyone groaned, "Well, I guess we better get started," sighed Corey. Each of them found a power plug and started to untangle the lights. Everything was going well, when Corey suddenly yelled, "STOP!" Everyone froze, "What's the matter Core?" asked Laney, dreading what the answer might be. "I just realised… Lane's? Where's your Christmas hat?"

The twins responded to this by over reacting (like always), "Oh no! Christmas is cancelled!" cried Kin.

"What a horrible tragedy!" yelled Kon.

"Relax guys!" sighed Laney, shaking her head, "I must have left it upstairs when we went to get the decorations box. I'll go get it," she put her string of lights down and went upstairs. She returned shortly after holding a pair of reindeer antlers that had little red bells all over them, "Are you sure I have to wear this Core? It's kinda dumb…"

Corey looked shocked, "Are you kidding?! You can't celebrate Christmas without a hat!"  
>The twins agreed. So Laney sighed and put the antlers on, "There. Happy now?"<p>

Corey grinned and put his arm around her shoulder, "Of course! Where would Santa be without his reindeer?" Laney blushed and the bells on her antlers jingled.

With the four of them working together, they managed to get the lights untangled fairly quickly. Kin sorted the indoor lights from the outdoor lights, and they started to put them up. Of course, it wouldn't be a Grojband Christmas unless few things went wrong. Kin fell off the ladder when he was putting the tinsel up above the stage, Kon got himself tangled up in the lights, tripped over and face-planted in the snow, Core nearly got electrocuted because he didn't clean the melted snow off the power plug _before_ he plugged in the lights and Laney tripped over all the decorations Kin had left lying around while they decorated the tree. But finally, after a long day of bruises and bumps, all the decorations were up and ready for Christmas. Kin had even made a fake fireplace for the groj and each band member had put their stocking on it. It was Christmas Eve in two days and everyone was excited, "Hey Kon, what do you want for Christmas?" asked Corey while they were sitting inside drinking hot chocolate by a picture of a roaring fire.

"I want a gift card for the Peacevile Choc & Cheese Depot! They've got the best food in the whole world!"

Laney laughed, "Just like you to ask for something like that! What do you want Kin?"

Kin smiled, "I'd love the new triple blade, extra sharp chainsaw! I could really use it to build my next invention!"

"Right… Remind me not to get on your bad side!" laughed Core, "What about you Lanes?"

"Me? Oh, I don't really want anything…"

"Oh come on Laney! You've gotta want _something_!" whined Kon.

"Yeah! Everyone should get something at Christmas!" agreed Kin.

'_There is one thing I want…'_ thought Laney, _'__but I'd better not tell them that' _

"Ok, for Christmas I want… actually, some new headphones would be nice, and maybe an iTunes card, so I can get some new songs for my phone," That was true, she did want some new headphones and an iTunes card, but what she _really_ wanted, and what she had wanted for a long time, was a Christmas kiss from Corey. But of course, she wasn't going to say that.

Corey smiled, "That's Lane's for you, always rocking!"

"What about you Core?" asked Kon, shoving another handful of popcorn into his mouth.

"I want only one thing," replied Corey.

"What?" asked Laney, trying not to get her hopes up.

"I want to have the best Christmas ever for me and my band!" finished Corey with a smile.

Kin adjusted his elf hat, making the bell on it jingle, "Thanks Core! But what about presents?"

Corey shrugged, "Why would I need to worry about presents? I already have everything I've ever wanted. An awesome guitar, my own band, a cool hat and great friends! Why would I need anything else?"

Kin and Kon were welling up, "That was beautiful…" whimpered Kon.

"I think I'm gonna cry," squeaked Kin.

Laney was a bit upset, _'__So he only thinks of me as a friend. (Sigh) Merry Christmas, Laney…' _

Corey looked around the groj, "Hey… I think we're missing something,"

"What?" asked Kon, still stuffing himself with popcorn.

"Where's the mistletoe? You can't have Christmas without mistletoe!" exclaimed Corey.

At the mention of mistletoe, a light-bulb went on in Laney's head, _'__Mistletoe! If I can get me and Core together under the mistletoe, he'll have to kiss me!' _She jumped up, "You're right Core! We need to get some mistletoe!"

Corey was a bit surprised but fortunately, being oblivious as he was, he didn't think much of it, "Great! So do we want to call it a day while I go and find some mistletoe?"

Kin and Kon nodded, "Sure thing, Core. We have to wrap some presents anyway,"

After all the goodbyes and the Merry Christmas's, Corey was on his own in the groj. Laney had offered to come with him, be he refused. _'__I want to make sure I get the perfect gift for the others, and I want it to be a surprise for everyone, especially Laney'_ Corey thought as he walked through the doors of the mall. It didn't take long to find the prefect gifts for the twins, but he couldn't find a gift for Laney. At least, not the perfect gift, _'__This is hopeless, how can I find a gift that shows how much I care about her?' _He looked through a few more stores with no luck, _'__I guess I'll have to keep thinking… oh well, I can at least get some mistletoe while I'm here… wait, that's it!' _

The last two days went by like a flash. Gifts were rapped and placed under the tree, last minute decorations were put up, a certain someone made a machine that supposedly controlled the snow but made it rain instead, another certain someone ate all the pudding in the fridge before anyone else could have some, and yet another certain someone tried her best to get Corey under the mistletoe but failed, sadly. Finally, it was Christmas Eve and Corey, Laney, Kin and Kon were in the groj singing Christmas carols. Kin picked the twelve days of Christmas, Kon picked Santa Clause is coming to Town, Corey picked the Jingle Bell Rock and I bet you can guess which one Laney picked!

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you, yeah._

After they sung the final note, Trina stormed into the groj, "Like, why are you twerps being all merry and junk?"

Corey crossed his arms, "Come on Trina, its Christmas! Why can't you be happy for once? Just for this time of year, please?"

Trina growled, "Well, Bah Humbug, and stuff!" and she slammed her door.

"Don't worry about her, Core. Let her be miserable, we can still enjoy ourselves!" said Kin with a smile.

"Yeah! We won't stop the holiday spirit because of one grumpy teenager!" laughed Kon.

Laney grinned, "Forget about Trina, I just can't wait till tomorrow!"

"Me neither! Before you guys head home, do you wanna help me put out the milk and cookies?" asked Corey with a holiday gleam in his eyes.

Everyone did, so pretty soon on the little table next to the tree, Corey, Kin, Kon and Laney had put out a glass of milk and four cookies for Santa and 9 pieces of carrot for the reindeer.

"I can never remember the names of the reindeer," said Corey while they were putting out the carrots.

Laney smiled, "I can. There's Dasher and Dancer, Prancer and Vixen, Comet and Cupid, Donner and Blitzen, oh, and Rudolph of course!"

"Of course!" laughed Corey, "Hey, is Cupid named after the angle dude with the bow and the love arrows?"

"Yes, I think so," replied Laney, drifting off at the thought of love.

"Hey guys!" yelled Kin from the groj door, "Shooting stars!"

Corey and Laney ran outside. Kin was right, about a dozen shooting stars were streaking across the night sky.

"Quick! Everyone make a wish!" yelled Kon. They all shut their eyes and made their wish.

Kin: _'__I wish that my new invention won't blow up'_

Kon: _'__I wish that the fridge will automatically fill itself'_

Laney: _'__I wish I could get Corey under the mistletoe'_

Corey: _'__I wish that all my friends like their gifts, especially Laney'_

"Well, it's getting late. We should probably get going," said Kin with a yawn

"Me too, I don't want to be tired for Christmas!" agreed Laney with a tired smile.

Corey sighed, "I guess, well you better go then. Goodnight and Merry Christmas!"

"Bye Corey! And Merry Christmas!" called the others as Corey waved them off. Corey shut the groj door and made sure everything was perfect for the next day, before he put on his PJ's and jumped into bed. He went to sleep almost instantly, dreaming of Christmas.

"Merry Christmas Grojband!" yelled Corey as he threw open the groj door to let the others inside. "Merry Christmas to you, Corey!" yelled the others as they walked in, each carrying an armful of presents. They put all the gifts under the tree and sat down for Christmas brunch. As you can imagine, Kon ate almost everything but there was so much food, no-one seemed to notice. Then it was time for the presents. Kin gave Kon some new light-up drumsticks and Kon gave Kin a new tool belt. Laney gave Kin chemistry set, she gave Kon a box of chocolate covered popcorn and Corey a new phone case with a guitar on it that glowed in the dark. Kin and Kon gave Laney some fancy new headphones and the iTunes card she wanted. And the twins gave Corey a guitar key ring and an amp-shaped money box (to replace the one Kon broke a while back). Corey was beaming as he gave Kin and Kon their gifts, Kin got the chainsaw he wanted and Kon got his voucher for Peacevile Choc & Cheese Depot. Laney waited for a bit, but Corey didn't give her anything. And when she looked under the tree, there were no presents left! She tried to shrug it off, but it wasn't like Corey to forget to buy her something. The day was almost over, they'd gone sledding in the park, had a snowball fight and ate tons of Christmas food. They even jammed out a few Christmas songs before the sun went down. After sundown, it started snowing again. So while Kin and Kon were running around outside, Laney stood in the doorway watching, _right under the mistletoe! _Corey came over and put his arm around her, "Why so glum, Lanes? Hasn't been a great day?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, it guess it was a pretty good day…" mumbled Laney.

But Corey wasn't fooled, "Alright, what's the matter?"

"Nothing…"

"Laney."

Laney sighed, "Ok, I'm a little bit upset because you didn't give me a Christmas present,"

Corey looked surprised, "Really? I haven't given you your present?" Laney shook her head.

"I'm really sorry Lanes! But, in my defence, I did have to wait for the right time,"

"When's the right time?" asked Laney, who was a bit confused.

"Well…" said Corey, looking around, "It's evening on Christmas day, the snow is falling, we're all on our own, and we _are_ standing right under the mistletoe…"

Before Laney could say anything, Corey kissed her. She melted in his arms and kissed him back. After they broke apart, Corey looked into her eyes, smiled and said, "Merry Christmas Laney,"

Laney smiled back, "And a Happy New Year,"

Just then Kin and Kon came screaming around the corner throwing snowballs at each other.

"Well? You wanna let them have all the fun?" asked Corey with a mischievous smile.

"Wouldn't dream of it!" replied Laney, picking up a handful of snow. So that was Grojband's Christmas, and it ended with a kiss and had a massive snowball fight in front of Corey's house. A lot of fun when you think about it!

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

**Have a great Christmas and an even better New Year! Keep reading, keep writing and never stop rocking!**

**DQ out!**


End file.
